


The Making of a Slut

by Paul_Grots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_Grots/pseuds/Paul_Grots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is cornered in a hallway at night. Subsequently she is broken and turned in to a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Slut

Hermione was walking back up the stairs on the way to the Gryffindor common room. Having just left the library due to it's closure for the night, her bag and arms were filled with heavy books. Humming a tune as she walked, she slowly strolled down the empty stone corridors. Not hearing a person was slowly sneaking up on her, thanks to his silencing charm on his clothes and shoes, she was caught unaware when the bright red color of a stunning charm hit her in the back. When she came too, she was tied to a chair. Ropes bound her wrists to the arms of the chair, her ankles were tied to the feet, and a pair of ropes crisscrossed and encircled her breasts, tying her upper body to the back of the chair.

 

Looking around in fear and confusion, Hermione tried to pull her self free from the ropes, but she had no luck. She was alone in an empty class room, all the desks were pushed to the back, leaving only her chair and the teachers desk in front of an old black board. She didn't see anyone in the room with her, and she tried yelling. No noise came out of her mouth as she had been magically silenced. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere. "Hello, Hermione, I'm looking forward to playing with you today. If you're lucky I may let you remember your first time and not obliviate your memories." The person was under an invisibility cloak or spell, but their voice was magically altered. She had no idea who this person was.

Suddenly, a hand holding a wand appeared in front of her. It slowly traced down her cheek bone, as it went it left a trail of what felt like feathers brushing against her skin. As the wand was removed, the feeling of feathers went away. "An interesting spell, isn't it Hermione.", the disembodied voice says. "At the least powerful level, it just feels like a trail of feathers brushing you, but at the highest, my dear, it will force a feeling of sexual arousal with the feathers. The wand draws close again, this time on the other cheek. As it is pulled away she starts to feel flushed and hot. Her nipples harden against her bra, and she feels wetness start to appear between her thighs.

"Well, Miss Granger I think you have entirely too many clothes on. These robes are very unflattering.", the voice said. The wand twitched and her robes disappeared in a small puff of smoke. "Hmm, now what to remove next. I could do this the easy way and vanish everything at once, or I could go slower, maybe starting with your bra. Ah! The spell will have made you very wet by now, and your panties will have been soaked through. Let's remove those first.", the voice continued. Another wand twitch and her panties dissapeared only to reappear stuffed in her mouth.

Still bound by ropes and silenced, Hermione couldn't do anything at all to prevent this from happening. She had no skill in wandless magic, and her wand didn't even appear to be in the room. She felt a shock go through her as the cold November air traveled up her skirt and touched her now bare cunt. She felt a flash of pleasure go through her, and she wished she could contribute it to the spell. "Hmm, now that you are properly gagged, how about I unsilence you so I can hear your noises through your panties.", the voice said.

Finally able to make a noise, she settled on a series of mumbled swear words intermingled with pleads for release. The voice just chuckled. The want appeared again, and slowly traced over her neck down to the top of her blouse. She felt another flush of pleasure over come her, and despite herself she moaned through her panties. She could taste her self, and idly realized that she enjoyed the taste. She didn't know what to think about that. "Hmm, lets remove something else then.", said the voice. A flick and her bra disappeared. Her hard nipples poking in to her blouse. The rub of fabric sent a chill through her.

"I see you are enjoying this Granger, how much of that is due to my spell, and how much of that is due to you being a repressed little schoolgirl slut?", the voice said. 'Slut, I'm not a slut. I've only masturbated once as an experiment but didn't ever do it again because I felt so dirty afterwards....I did enjoy it during the act though, maybe I am repressed. Wait, this must be the spell! I've never even kissed a boy', this was Hermione's train of thought. It was immediately derailed as the wand tip brush against a blouse covered nipple.

Letting out a small gasp that was muffled by the panties still in her mouth, Hermione shivered in the chair. 'I enjoyed that and he didn't use the spell. It needs skin contact to work, he was right, I must be a slut. Girls aren't supposed to enjoy being tied up and stripped, but I apparently do! Stupid Malfoy was right about me all along. Oh! I hope this isn't Malfoy, that would be horrible. Wait, why do I assume that it's a male, the person is invisible and has a magically altered voice. I wish I knew who this was.', her thoughts were again interrupted by the wand brushing against her other nipple. "I think it's time for me to see those perky breasts Miss Granger." The voice said. She tried to make a noise of protest, no one but her parents had ever seen her breasts, but the wand flicked anyway, leaving her in only her knee length pleated skirt, knee socks, and schoolgirl shoes.

 

"Hmm, very beautiful. I've never seen such a nice and perky pair of milky white tits before, absolutely stunning.", the voice proclaimed. She felt herself blush at the comment, but at the same time shivered and let out a tiny moan. 'Oh gods, I love this. I shouldn't because it is wrong and dirty, but I do. My parents would be ashamed of me, Harry and Ron will hate me I know.' Sighing, she looked up at where she thought the head of the person was, and tried to relay her thoughts with her eyes. "Ahh, I see you recognize that you are a slut, my dear. Good. We need to make your outfit match.", the voice sounded pleased, its spell had worked perfectly. A flick and twist, and her knee length skirt became much shorter, only going down to mid-thigh. Barely enough to cover her leaking cunt. Her shoes vanished as well with another flick of the wand.

 

The wand slowly reached out heading for her breasts. She tried her best to push her chest out to shorten the distance, but the wand diverted and trailed down her stomach. Letting out a muffled moan of need, she thrust her chest out again. The wand obliged her, traveling over the outer circumference of one before doing the same to the other. Slowly, the wand tip made shorter circles as it came closer and closer to her aerola with each pass. Feathers on her skin the whole time, she was awash with desire as her cunt leaked in an almost constant trickle. The wand traced across one nipple, and then the other, and she was undone. Throwing her head back, she let out a deep throaty moan, as the fabric of her panties caressed her tongue. She sucked on them to try and wring the last of her juices out of them. Her cunt litterally throbbed as it was grasping for something solid, anything, to help her increase the pleasure from her orgasm. "Such a good little slut Miss Granger, but you seem to be making a mess of your pretty little skirt. Let me remove that for you." A flick and it was gone, leaving her clad in only knee length socks, as the cold castle air was now completely free to touch her cunt. She was bare before the voice, and it made her feel dirty. The clenching of her pussy walls slowed back down, and she caught her breath.

 

Removing the spit soaked panties from her mouth, the voice asked, "Tell me Miss Granger, do you play with yourself? Have you ever made yourself cum like that before?". Shaking her head no, she replied "No, I find it dirty to touch myself so I only did it once. I didn't manage to orgasm like that when I did it though." Laughing, the hand shoved the panties back in her mouth. "A slut like you needs to know how to bring herself to orgasm, that way you can make all your little friends cum like that too." The wand trailed down her stomach, stopping at her bush. With a whispered word, the wand started travelling through it, removing hair as it went. "A slut like you needs to be clean shaven, so everyone can see how horny you are.", the voice explained. Stopping once all the hair was removed, the wand slowly traced around her outer lips. Barely grazing them, she tries to buck up into the wand, but the restraining ropes hold her down. Pressing harder, she responds by moaning in pleasure. The wand slowly works its way in deeper, trailing over her inner lips before being held at her clit. A bag appears over her head, and she can no longer see. She feels the wand replaced by a tongue, as the wand is thrust in to her. It seems to enlarge as her pussy walls grip tighter in response, trying to suck it in. With a final lick of her clit, she has a tremendous orgasm, even better than the first. She is worried about snapping the wand inside of her as she can't control hos tight her spasaming muscles are clamping down on it. Gasping and shivering, the tongue is removed, and a second later, so is the bag.

"Good slut, I want you to clean off my wand", commands the voice as her panties are removed. She looks up to where she thinks the voices eyes are and stares the whole time as she treats the wand like a lollipop. Enjoying the taste and feeling of sucking her juices off the wand, she whines in protest when it is removed, and her panties shoved back in. "I hope you were taking notes on how I ate your cunt, Granger, a good little slut must know how to please a woman too", said the voice. Hermione nods, the spell having forced her to accept and adapt to what was a previously revolting idea. "That was the only orgasm you'll be getting for a while my dear. But we are far from done here, maybe at sunrise I'll let you cum again.", remarked the voice. She whined in protest as she shook her head, but all the voice did was laugh. A flick of the wand and the ropes changed, holding her thighs further apart as a new set appeared around her belly. The wand lazily tracing patterns over her arms and legs while occasionally traveling to her breasts. Even less did the wand touch upon her nipples or clit. She was in a state of constant arousal, usually at the peak of being able to cum, but the wand always moved away before she could. Trying to buck in to the wand, or push her chest in to it resulted in it being moved away. She could only whimper in protest as this went on for uncounted minutes, maybe even hours.

Suddenly, the wand was once again thrust in to her. Gasping in pleasure she thought she would finally get to cum, however the wand didn't thrust, and was quickly removed. She saw it glistening with her juices as it was slowly lowered to her rosebud. Her eyes widened in fear! She didn't want that at all, that was too dirty, but the wand couldn't read her thoughts as it slowly started to penetrate her back passage. Slowly starting to thrust in and out. Another hand appeared and started to rub her clit occasionally, in order to keep her on the edge. The spell quickly did it's job, however, and to her shame she started getting pleasure from the thrusting. Just as she was about to cum, and this would have likely been a larger orgasm than before due to how long she'd been held at the edge, the wand and hand was removed. Laughing, the voice wiped off her wand on a conjured towel, and used it to quickly create two cylindrical objects. Removing the panties from her mouth, she was commanded to suck them one at a time. Pushing the panties back in, the cylinders were thrust into each hole, and they both started to vibrate. She gasped in pleasure before she was resilenced. She saw the door open and close before the lights went off in the room. It was many hours, or maybe minutes, she didn't know for she had been in constant pleasure unable to cum before the door again opened and the lights came on. The voice asked, "Have you had fun slut, look at the stain on that chair." Removing the silencing spell and panties, all she can say is "Please!". It comes out in a throaty half moan voice.

 

"Please what, sluttly little Granger? You have to tell me what you want.", the voice sounds amused. "Please, I need to cum or else I'll go insane", Hermione responded. "I'll let you cum if you agree to be my little fuck slut, coming and cumming whenever I desire to have your tight little holes.", the voice demanded. "Anything, I'll fuck you whenever you want just let me cum!", she yelled. The vibrating objects slowly started to thrust in and out, so that one was fully inserted while the other was almost completely removed. They were quickly building up speed, and then it happened. An orgasm so intense the magically enchanted objects couldn't thrust, they were both locked fully inside by her gripping muscles. She screamed in absolute pleasure as the strongest orgasm of the night rippled through her, sending shivers and spasms through her whole body. The seat was a veritable lake due to all of her spilt wetness. As this happened, a burst of accidental magic blew out of her body. This had the effect of creating a strong wind like sensation, and as she gained control of herself, she noticed two things. One, a mirror floating overhead that she hadn't noticed before. In the mirror she saw the invisibility cloak of Harry Potter, her best friend, fly off. But he was as bound as she was. Fully nude and tied to a chair, he was in a cock ring. His engorged and angry looking penis dripping precum. He was nearly as wet as she was, Hermione mused. Looking to her right, she saw that another invisibility cloak had been blown off. She was looking at the naked form of a shocked Luna Lovegood, well, not naked she thought, she does have that large strap on covering her up.


End file.
